Disneyscripts', Yvoire Abad’s and CarolineCat1's episodes
A list of the episodes of Carolinecat1, and Yvoire Abad: Series Overview Season 1 Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Atlantic: Invasion of Pennsylvania!: 'A demon named "Thantos" plans to take over the Hauntleys’ Scare B&B along with his minions, so Vampirina asks the Disney Junior Club for help to stop these new villains. '''Episode 2: Who Framed Vampirina?: '''After failing to take over the Hauntleys' Scare B&B in Pennsylvania, another demon named Versago comes up with a plan for Thantos by disguising himself as Vampirina to trick everyone into making them accuse her of the crimes she didn't commit, but Dylan sees what happened when he sees that everyone is chasing the real Vampirina, so he must go out at night as Armadylan and help her prove her innocence before they send her to prison! '''Episode 3: Atlantic: Volcanic World (Part 1): '''One day later, before Dylan and his parents go home, the Demonic Army kidnaps Vampirina’s friends and family and worse, the PJ Masks and the Disney Junior Club are taken to custody at a volcanic planet called "Platcanor". Now it's up to Armadylan and Vampirina to save her family and their friends and find out what Thantos and his army are planning to do this time! '''Episode 4: Atlantic: Volcanic World (Part 2): '''After they are captured and taken to the dungeon by the Demonic Army, Thantos plans to turn Vampirina’s friends, family, and the PJ Masks evil by using the necklace of strigoi to make them his minions, then take over and rule Pennsylvania. Armadylan and Vampirina must stop him before it's too late! '''Episode 5: Seeing Purple: '''Someone's been giving a curse that makes everything purple. '''Episode 6: Drake's Jam: '''While on an abandoned island that makes everyone sing, Captain Drake plans to imprison the Disney Junior Club. '''Episode 7: The Purple-ness Returns: '''Sirpul Purple is back, and he’s got the Purple Express all on track, sea and sky. '''Episode 8: (One Hour Villain Special) The League of Revenging Villains:'Sirpul Purple gathers four villains to help him steal the lost treasure of Captain Multiply. '''Episode 9: Purple-Saurus: '''Sirpul Purple’s pet purple gryndos hold an interest of challenge against each other because of a new member. '''Episode 10: The Monster Bros: Kwazii is thinking about Sofia too much when he should be thinking about stopping five new villains, the Monster Bros. Episode 11: Terror of the Fear-Drama: '''When a small creature called the Fear-Drama invades the Death Star, Captain Drake and Makini must work together to get it out. '''Episode 12: Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie: Episode 13: Drake's New Partners: '''Captain Drake replaces Negaduck and Romeo with four toughies in an attempt to sideline the Disney Junior Club. '''Episode 14: Tiger Trouble: '''An Asian tiger is on the loose in the Pridelands and has teamed up with Cheezi. Now the Lion Guard must defeat them before they cause more trouble. '''Episode 15: In the Name of the Claw: '''Dr. Claw is back, and this time, he’s planning to get rid of Captain Drake and Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, unless they team up with the Disney Junior Club to stop him. '''Episode 16: Bolt-o-Mean: '''A monster-sized millipede is foolishly hired to arrest the Disney Junior Club. '''Episode 17: Destructo Bots Strike Back: '''While kidnapping Silas and Aggro, Negaduck and Romeo make an army of new and improved Destructo Bots. '''Episode 18: Atlantic: Dimension of Doom!: Episode 19: Trapped in a Tree: '''Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo are trapped in a tree while being surrounded by a swarm of bees. '''Episode 20: Drake Meets Chip 'n' Dale: '''When Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo allow Chip and Dale to become members of Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, Kwazii and the others must talk them out of this mess. '''Episode 21: Meet Stinky-Jewel: '''There's someone new in town who wants to be a villain. '''Episode 22: Scrapbooking With Bunga: '''Sing along with Bunga as he uses his scrapbook. '''Episode 23: Bunga Man: '''Bunga becomes a superhero and even lets Ono be his sidekick. '''Episode 24: Sing it Away, Kiburi!: Episode 25: The Wolfy Recruits: Captain Drake calls backup for Negaduck and Romeo by recruiting the Wolfy Kids to help them on their evil plans. Episode 26: The Ghoul Party!: '''The Ghoul Girls and the Scream Girls join together and set up a party at the Scare B&B and invites everyone and the PJ Masks to Pennsylvania for it, but a new villain named Sartorius, who is also a member of the Demonic Army, plans to ruin the party! '''Episode 27: Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 2: Episode 28: The Keyblade Wielder: '''When Dylan accidentally makes an sword that is shaped like a key with Kwazii's old sword-maker machine. Dylan decides to learn how to wield his own keysword, he accidentally made or he calls it "keyblade" by himself, but without his friends knowing about it. '''Episode 29: Rise of the Galactic Musketeers (Part 1): '''The origins of Slicur, Grablob, Shreda, and Pork-E-Spine’s childhood and how they became the Galactic Musketeers is revealed to Kwazii and his friends when their home is taken under control by someone. '''Episode 30: Rise of the Galactic Musketeers (Part 2): '''The Disney Junior Club must help the Galactic Musketeers liberate their planet from its conqueror. '''Episode 31: Cursed To Be a Bug?!: Episode 32: Learning Magic: '''When Loretta has nothing to do for the talent show, she and Mirandos try to learn Magic from Lucinda’s mom Marla. '''Episode 33: Broken Toy: '''Blodger and Haruna ruin Miles’ new action figure, so they must find a way to fix it before he finds out. '''Episode 34: Episode Outtakes: '''You love laughing at your favorite mess-ups? Well, here’s an episode you’ll laugh at. '''Episode 35: Batty Revenge: '''Feeling rejected by his sister and his friends, when they always try to avoid him just to keep the Hauntleys' secret from him, and that they don't want him, an heartbroken Edgar runs away from home, but he gets kidnapped by Thantos, who senses that his friends don't like him, convinces it, and tries to make him to get his revenge on them for that. Now the girls must find their friend and save him, and also apologize for hurting his feelings. '''Episode 36: Birth of the ReCharge Weeds: Episode 37: Nurse Makini At Your Service: '''When both Vandar and Makini get sick, they spend the day trying to take care of each other so they don’t get anyone else sick. During this, Van discovers his cold is doing strange things to his dive powers. Can the two of them get better so they can fix this? '''Episode 38: Valen-Trouble: '''The Disney Junior Club and Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains must work together to help out a newly hired cupid named “Kupix” after he accidentally makes Captain Drake and Makini fall in love with each other. '''Episode 39: Speed Is More Awesome: '''Fuli forces herself and the Lion Guard to play Kiburi's game: "Find the Outlands’ Treasures". '''Episode 40: Romeo's Pet Steam Stream Beaver: '''Romeo invents a new pet called the Steam Stream Beaver and makes it cut through the beaver dams to flood the entire Enchanted Forest! '''Episode 41: The Lost Rainforest: '''When Loretta finds a secret wall in the library, the Disney Junior Club goes in search of the Dragons of Pyrrhia. '''Episode 42: Queen Amber: '''Amber goes in search of the IceWing tribe of Pyrrhia by herself only to get captured by their queen, and Loretta, Sofia, and Kwazii must come to her rescue. '''Episode 43: Pyrrhia Under Attack! (Part 1): '''Silas convinces Loretta to take over Pyrrhia so she can be the most powerful queen, and now the Disney Junior Club must stop the war before it collapses! '''Episode 44: Pyrrhia Under Attack! (Part 2): '''After Loretta and Silas take over Disney Junior Town, Sofia and Kwazii invite them to her castle to reform Loretta. However, they are planning an attack. '''Episode 45: Soccer Shootout: '''While Loretta and Silas try to find allies for the war by recruiting the Spix Macaw tribe, their visit takes a turn for the worst when they find themselves playing a soccer game with a huge bet on the line. '''Episode 46: How to Fly a Glider Tutorial Video: '''Bunga will show us how to fly a glider... the hard way. '''Episode 47: Howler Takes the Lead: Episode 48: Mind Signal (Part 1): '''When Captain Drake kidnaps Kiara for a plan, the Lion Guard and the Disney Junior Club team up to save her and find out what Drake is planning to do with her. '''Episode 49: Mind Signal (Part 2): '''While mind controlling Kiara, Captain Drake hosts auditions for a TV show that will manipulate the minds of its audience worldwide. Now the Disney Junior Club and the Lion Guard must stop him and free Kiara from his control before it’s too late! '''Episode 50: Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains: The Movie 3: Episode 51: Doom-Aim’s Reformation: '''Vapor-Ray’s steampunked apprentice has returned, but this time, he’s no longer evil, less worried, and more nice, but on one except Greg would take him seriously. '''Episode 52: Atlantic: Revenge of the Ghost of Vapor-Ray!: '''Vapor-Ray’s spirit is still alive and is willing to get rid of Captain Drake, Makini, Negaduck, and Romeo for ruining his plan to destroy imaginations and harmony. Now the four of them must team up with the Disney Junior Club and the Lion Guard to get rid of him before he really gets rid of them! '''Episode 53: Smuggled!: When Loretta and Silas are believed to be the last Spix Macaws on the planet and get smuggled, they have to find a way to freedom. Episode 54: Vee's Batty Brother: Vampirina suddenly remembers that she had a adopted human brother named Billy, who ran away from home because he was scolded for making a mess back at the Transylvanian school before they moved from Transylvania when she finds a family picture with her adoptive brother from the attic, so the Hauntleys decide to find their adoptive son and apologize to him for hurting his feelings. Episode 55: The Bamboo Sword of Matazo: Dylan meets a skilled friendly fighting monster, who rescues him from being attacked by the Demonic Army. Episode 56: (Movie) The Days Where the Villains Rise: 'While being stuck in a mountain called Creaper's Tornado Peak, Romeo, Captain Drake, Luna Girl and Night Ninja tell each other their origins. '''Episode 57: Honey For a Bunny: '''Kion makes a deal with Bunga to get his bookends. '''Episode 58: Twin Romance:'Captain Drake sees a lovely sight who looks like Izzy. '''Episode 59: Never Trust a Hero!: '''All the villains demand justice for themselves. '''Episode 60: The Battle For the Leadership: '''Captain Drake challenges Maleficent for a battle to ruling the entire Disney Villains, while Maleficent has a secret plan with the Evil Queen, Cruella, Jafar and Hades to get rid of Kwazii. '''Episode 61: Lame Tame Rain: '''A magical rain hits the Disney Junior Club and makes some strange conseqences. Now it has the villains making an antidote! '''Episode 62: Bunga and the Ghostlight: '''After Bunga scares everyone, he is haunted by a weird light called the "Ghostlight". Season 2 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) The Hidden Temple: '''When Loretta learns of an ancient evil that has come to Pyrrhia, she finds out she might just be the key to save the Earth. She must stop the evil with her friends to save the world from harm. '''Episode 2: Invasion of the Galactic Musketeers: '''In a flashback, Captain Drake tells Scroop that he had bumped into four galactic musketeers to help them destroy the Disney Junior Club. '''Episode 3: Distracting Flirt: '''Romeo makes a “Maraging Zapper” to keep the Disney Junior Club away from Scroop’s plan. '''Episode 4: Slimy Thief on the Loose!: After Slicur makes his attack on the Disney Junior Club, Grablob makes her move. Episode 5: Slice, Dice, and Fright: '''When Grablob has made her goof up on the Disney Junior Club, Shreda takes her turn to get rid of them. '''Episode 6: See Ya in Ya Pointy Dreams: '''After Shreda fails on destroying the Disney Junior Club, Pork-E-Spine has an idea on how to get them out of their way. '''Episode 7: Behold, the Scroopion!: In the final part of the flashback, Scroop has every diamond of the Galactic Musketeers and now his newest minion: the Scroopion, is ready! Episode 8: A Stone That's Worth Stealing: '''In another flashback, after Scroop and Hopper forcibly move their army as they conquer Pride Rock, Connor and the Lion Guard must help Kion’s family take it back before the army makes themselves at home there who it seems don't like it there. '''Episode 9: Walking In Each Others’ Shoes: Bunga, Gekko, and Captain Jake experience life from each other's bodies. Episode 10: Search For a Song: Kion is on the search of his very own song. Episode 11: Darkness Rises Again: '''The Darkness King returns to Disney Junior Island, and this time, he’s determined to finish off the Disney Junior Club by blaming them for his crimes. '''Episode 12: (Movie) The Bunga Movie 2: '''Bunga is being forced to push out the things he loves about being a spy. '''Episode 13: Saving the Pirated Spaceship: In another flashback, Hopper seizes an opportunity to steal the Golden Atlantic to use it for his deeds. Episode 14: A Pirate Dream: A strange creature called the "Shrimpantzee" named "Shrimpeo" joins Scroop's pirate crew after Grim's demise. Episode 15: Captain Hook: Master of Space: 'Captain Hook keeps getting the best of Kwazii in outer space. '''Episode 16: Lions...Always Making the Wrong Choices: '''Kion has been thinking about what Captain Drake said and he is worried if Drake is right. '''Episode 17: (Movie) Striker Borgs, Seize Them!: '''Captain Drake has stolen, upgraded, and made copies of Striker Bots to blame Silas and Aggro. '''Episode 18: Trapped in a Tree: '''Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo are trapped in a tree while being surrounded by a swarm of bees. '''Episode 19: Drake Meets Chip ‘n’ Dale: '''When Captain Drake, Negaduck, and Romeo allow Chip and Dale to be members of Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains, Kwazii and the others have to talk them out of this mess. '''Episode 20: The Munk Knights Return! (Part 1): '''Kwazii and Captain Jake make a gritty Chip and Dale movie while everyone else teams up with the original chipmunks to stop it. '''Episode 21: The Munk Knights Return! (Part 2): '''Kwazii and Captain Jake make a gritty Chip and Dale movie while everyone else team up with the original chipmunks to stop it. Season 3 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) The Dragonet Prophecy: '''Loretta meets other dragonets her age, but they are taken from their hiding place by Queen Avalanche of the SkyWings, and must find a way to freedom. '''Episode 2: Girls Night Out: '''While Amaya, Vampirina, Poppy, Bridget, and the rest of Vampirina’s classmates are having their camping trip in the Enchanted Forest, they fall into Thantos' trap, and now he’s captured them. Now Billy and the PJ Mask boys must save them from Thantos and the Demonic Army! '''Episode 3: Frightmare: '''Vampirina, Poppy, and Bridget have nightmares about Thantos turning them evil while on their sleepover, and Oxana calls Kwazii and his friends to help them get rid of their nightmares. '''Episode 4: Attack of the Demons!: ' '''Episode 5: Welcome Home, Princess Droplet!: '''It's finally happening! Droplet is going home to the SeaWings and to her mother, Queen Abalone! While she enjoys her stay, she finds out that someone has been tricking her little sister Anemone into using her Bloodline gifts. Now, Droplet must stop whoever it is from using Anemone's power to destroy one of Queen Abalone's last eggs! '''Episode 6: The PJ Bat and Bug: Dylan is unexpectedly reunited with his younger sister Bella and meets her friend Lilia at the Enchanted Forest, then they also become new PJ Masks. Episode 7: Drake’s Present To Romeo: '''Tomorrow is Romeo’s birthday and Captain Drake has brought him a mechanical crocodile for a present. '''Episode 8: Threat to the Throne: '''Escaping to the RainForest hasn't been easy. Droplet, Allknowing, Bog, and Arid can't fit in with the RainWings, and with a group of dragons trying to force Queen Loretta off her throne, she can't do everything at once! What's worse is that the RainWIngs are going missing! '''Episode 9: Born to be Evil: Thantos refuses to give up and this time, he has kidnapped Vampirina, Poppy, Bridget, Edgar, Catboy, Owlette, and Gekko, puts them under a mind control spell, and uses them to attack and take over Pennsylvania. Now, it's only up to Armadylan, Batarina, Ladybug, and Billy to save their friends! Episode 10: Vampirina in Pyrrhia: '''When Vampirina is chased out of the RainForest by Queen Loretta, she loses her spellbook on her way and must get it back before Loretta uses it. Meanwhile, Poppy, Bridget, and Armadylan go searching for her, but they end up getting captured in the process. '''Episode 11: A Planet Under Attack: '''The Galactic Musketeers go back to Earth to ask the Disney Junior Club for help to get their planet back. '''Episode 12: Chart 'Em All!: '''While stuck in the RainForest waiting for Allknowing, Loretta plans to track down every creature on Pyrrhia. From the amphibian, Hynerpeton, gigantic Mosasaur, and the fish, Cephalaspis, to the monster insects, an ancient ancestor of cats, and the ancient ancestor of birds, Archiopterix, she's on a mission to chart them all! '''Episode 13: The Batty Thief: Drazen (Bloodmoon) comes to visit the Hauntleys' Scare B&B, but he secretly plans to steal their spellbooks, but not just their spellbooks, also the golden trophies in their school! Episode 14: Bunga’s Wonderful World of Comediness: '''Bunga takes his friends to an alternate world where he hosts a show in the year 2123: “Funniness is Everywhere”. '''Episode 15: The Lost Episode: A never before seen episode is being revealed. Episode 16: Escape From Danger: '''Allknowing is trapped on the NightWing island trying to save himself and making plans to free the captured RainWings. Will his efforts work in time to escape the volcano? '''Episode 17: Wrath of the Hybrid Machine: '''Romeo combines his Voice Box and his Big Box of Bad so they can use a new and improved Shrinker that copies everyone’s memories. '''Episode 18: The Alchemist and the Scientist: A teenage evil alchemist named Varian has a plan to steal Kwazii’s ocean pearl bracelet. Episode 19: Pronouncing the Lion and Cheetah: '''Kion gives more respect to Fuli than he does with the rest of the Lion Guard. '''Episode 20: True Potential: '''When a massive battle against Kwazii and Sofia takes a turn for the worst, Queen Loretta saves the dragon world from collapsing... and becomes Queen of the dragon world. '''Episode 21: The Pizza Delivery Kids: '''Greg and Bunga go on a crazy/wild/mayhamic pizza delivery adventure. '''Episode 22:'' ''Darkness Rises Again: '''The Darkness King returns to Disney Junior Island, and this time, he’s determined to finish off the Disney Junior Club by blaming them for his crimes. Season 4 '''Episode 1: (Season Premiere) Atlantic: A Monster Rises: Episode 2: Army of Zira Pirates: Zira has send her to steal Romeo's factory.Category:Episodes Category:Disneyscripts’ episodes Category:Yvoire Abad’s episodes Category:Carolinecat1’s episodes